Midnight fun
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: A romantic simonar tale when the two start daiting and they get a surprise summary short but great story R&R hope you enjoy cgi generation rated M for swearing and sex
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY NEW STORY MIDNIGHT FUN IT TAKES PLACE WHEN SIMON AND ELEANOR BECOME A COUPLE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

{SATURDAY 12:00 AM} 18 year old Simon Seville was sitting up in bed reading Game of Thrones when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. (DAVE LET THE BOYS AND GIRLS HAVE SEPERATE ROOMS NOW THAT THEIR 18) "Come in" he said quietly so he wouldn't wake anyone up, "o Eleanor how can i help you?" he asked; "well can I come in?" she asked, "of corse" he replied as Eleanor walked in wearing nothing but a green silk robe. "now how could I be of serves?" Simon's words were cut off when Eleanor pulled him into a passionate kiss. He returnd the kiss Eleanor broke the kiss only to walk over to Simon's bedroom door to close and lock it.

Then she disrobed and walked over to the blue clad chipmunk compleatly naked; "like what you see?" she asked "I don't like it I fucking love it!" he replied as he removed his pyjama top and shorts. Then Eleanor removed his boxers exposeing his rock hard dick and started sucking on it, "o Ellie please don't stop" said Simon as quiet as he could so he wouldn't wake the others. Then Simon stuck two fingers up her pussy and started moving them in and out. Then Eleanor stopped sucking removed Simon's fingers laid down on Simon's bed and spread her legs apart Simon knew what that meant. Simon climbed ontop of his newley aquried girlfriend alined his dick with her pussy and pushed in.

Simon started thrusting he kept this up for about 30 minutes "Ellie I'm going to cum" he bit down on his lip so he wouldn't scream from the pleasur and gave one final thrust and exploaded in Eleanor's pussy, then as soon as they got their stamina back Simon rolled Eleanor onto her back and pushed his dick deep into her arse and once again started thrusting and thrusting and thrusting untill he came in her arse. When Simon pulled out he saw his own seed flowing out of Eleanor's arse hole. The two lovers collapsed on the bed. "Oh Simon that was amaseing" said Eleanor, "I agree" he replied as he kissed her and they fell fast asleap.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. Chapter 2 A morning surprize

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYBODY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF MIDNIGHT FUN IT'S SET WHEN SIMON AND ELEANOR GET A LITTLE SURPRISE R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

(6 Hours later) Simon and Eleanor were lying in bed together when Eleanor woke up and looked over at the alarm clock Simon had on his bed side table it said that it was 6:00 AM. "Fuck it's 6 oclock in the morning" said Eleanor as she felt something pokeing at her arse. She looked under the covers turnd and saw that it was Simon's erect cock and got an idea to wake him up, she started licking the under side of his shaft; Simon started openeing his eyes and looked under the covers to find that Eleanor had slowley moved on to sucking his dick. "Oh fuck Ellie please don't stop!" he moand, as she started strocking his balls then suddenly she stopped. "Why did

you stop Ellie?" he asked; "well we don't want you to cum to quickly do we?" she asked, "I guess not" was his reply", as he started kissing her passionatly; she broke the kiss."Hay don't you like my kissing?" he asked, "no I think your an amaseing kisser but I need you inside me" answered Eleanor as she rolled over onto her belly, Simon was just about to push in when he looked down, "Fuck! my dicks gone all floppy" said Simon, "I'll tack care of it" replied Eleanor as she started yanking on Simon's cock untill it was hard again then rolled back over and Simon pushed straight into her arse and started thrusting and thrusting and thrusting untill he came once more. "I'm raver hungry now" said Eleanor, "me to" replied Simon befor kissing her delicate lips; then they went down stairs for breakfast. Simon found a notice on the fridge saying "**Simon, Eleanor, Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Toby & I have gone to the movies we'll be back in a couple of hours Love Dave ps please use protection" **"He knew how did he know?" thought Simon, by then Eleanor came out.

And kissed her boyfriend's lips "we have the house to ourselfs for while so what do you want for breakfast?" he asked as he girl friend. As he grabbed her rear end, "hay!" she replied then grabbed him between the legs. "Ok how about toaster waffles?" she replied suddenly she didn't feal well and rushed over to the bin to puke. "Ellie are you ok?" asked Simon as he rushed over to her aid, "yea I'll be fine I'm just going up to the bathroom for a sec ok?" she replied "ok" said Simon as she went upstairs and into the bathroom reached into the draw and pulled out a chipmunk sized ptest and then pead on it. Then she waited 10 minutes and looked at the ptest and it came up positive. "O MY GOD!" she screamed, Simon heard her scream and rushed up to the bathroom.

"Ellie what's wrong?" "I'm pregnant" replied Eleanor, "o my god!" replied Simon in shock.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
